


Practicing

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson loves Skye, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Makeouts, Shipscuses, Skye loves Phil, Teasing, Training, Trip knows Skye is into Coulson, practicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 shipscuses.  Trip totally knows about Skye and Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing

"I've seen the way you look at him. And I don't need the particulars, but, my eyes _do_ work."

Skye lowered the rifle and gave Trip a very disbelieving stare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Let's rewind then," he said with a nod. "I came in through that door right there," he said, pointing at it, "And I said 'Good afternoon, Skye' like the gentleman I am."

"You said, ' _Hey girl'_ ," she interrupted.

" _I'm_ telling the story here," he continued, grinning. "Then I asked if you had seen 'our boss' recently, to which you made a face... _kind of like the face_ _you're making now_...don't try to put it away."

Skye sighed over at Trip.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a very professional, and I'd like to add, _very mutual_ , appreciation for my boss?"

"Oh, it's mutual all right," Trip said, shaking his head and leaning down against the rifle with a chuckle.

"Before you showed up, we worked together, a lot," she answered, looking down the sight.

"Hmm," he said, checking his own line. "One-on-one?"

"Yeah," she said, putting her finger on the trigger. "More like partners, almost."

She pulled the trigger, felt the familiar recoil.

"It was just a different time and place."

Trip looked over at her target, impressed with the accuraccy.

"Now _that's_ a fact," he said, leaning in and taking his own shot.

"Not too shabby there, specialist," Skye teased.

She leaned over and took aim...

When the shot came off, she stood up and glared over at Trip, then back at the target, her hole off to the side, then back at Trip.

"What was that?" she asked, annoyed.

"I just want to know," he laughed. "If it was because I coughed, or because I said 'Coulson'?"

"Stop it."

"It's important to know, if we're in the field, while we're working, if I _accidentally_ say his name, you're going to miss."

"Do you want me to kill you?" she asked, walking over to him, and slapping him on the shoulder.

"Coulson," he coughed again into his fist.

She slapped harder.

"It's scientific," he laughed. "Your eyes did this thing just now," he pointed at her, flinching. "What _are_ you picturing? Him without the suit or something?"

"I hate you."

She turned and walked back to her station.

Trip threw his head back and started to laugh.

Skye started to break down her station.

"It's all good," Trip said after a moment. "Man can wear a suit."

"Is that so?" Skye asked, glancing away, and leaning her arms against the rifle.

"Sure. And those are some _nice_ suits. The cut is just right. A little bit of cuff peeking out. You know he gets those tailored. Mm mm mmmm."

"Yes, though, but tell me what you really think..."

"Agent Triplett."

He jumped a little realizing that someone else was standing there with them and spun around to see Coulson with a slightly uncomfortable expression looking between him and Skye who was trying to bite her smile away.

"Sir," Trip said, trying to look composed. "Getting in a little shooting practice with Agent Skye here."

"Yeah, nice," Coulson said with a quick nod.

"Hey, look at the time," said Trip after an uncomfortable silence. "Supposed to meet Mack to test out some new stuff he's worked up."

He excused himself and when Coulson's back was to him, he looked across at Skye and pointed to Coulson, adding a wink.

Skye rolled her eyes.

"Did I do something?" Coulson asked, confused.

"No," she replied, realizing he'd caught her. "I mean, why don't you step up?" she suggested, hand out towards Trip's empty spot. "Take some shots."

"I just wanted to check in. Say hello," he said mildly.

"C'mon, _sir_ ," she said, leaning forward, crossing her hands behind her back. "It's...probably been awhile since you had your hands around one."

He took in a deep breath, stared back at her with a dangerous smirk, then started taking his jacket off.

"Alright."

Skye watched him with a growing grin as he walked back towards her, looking at her from the corner of his vision.

"Why does he always do that?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Trip?" she replied.

"Yeah. Walk away?"

Skye raised her eyebrows. "Dunno," she lied. "You should ask him sometime."

"You guys were talking about me when I came in," he said, adjusting the sight, leaning forward to check it.

"He wanted to know if we were...close."

"And what did you say?" he asked casually, his finger circling the trigger.

"That we designed some ops together before he came on. That it was a different time."

Coulson took the shot and winced when he checked the target.

"You miss that," he said, standing up, turning back to her.

"Of course. _But_ , I wouldn't be an agent, and you wouldn't be Director, if things had stayed the same."

" _I know_ ," he said, with a small smile.

"You look like you wish they had."

"Sometimes."

Skye broke away from his stare and looked over at his target.

"A little rusty there, Director."

"Why don't you come over and show me what you know?" he replied.

She made her way to stand around beside him as he leaned over again, lining up the sight.

"You need to loosen up," she said, her fingers touching his shoulder. "You're holding too tightly. Let it rest against the bone."

"I always do that," he sighed. "It's why I'm not a rifleman."

The muscles under her fingers softened and she slid her hand down along his arm.

"Better?"

"Uh huh."

"Slow, steady, squeeze through even after the shot breaks."

He fired.

"Good," she said, patting him on the back.

"You know what else I'm really good at?" he asked, turning over his shoulder to her.

Skye hesitated, shrugged her shoulders.

"Paperwork. You should see me go. _On fire_."

"I'll take your word for it,' she said, smiling awkwardly at him.

"I feel so relaxed," he said, standing and rubbing his hand. "Do you want to come to my office, coach me through some paperwork?"

"Koenig's your guy," she said, clicking her tongue and heading towards the back to grab her pack.

"A drink then," he said.

She stopped with her back to him, hearing the nerves in his voice.

"Drinks," she replied.

"Or," he took a step towards her, "Dinner? Maybe we could go out?"

"Sir, are you asking me..."

"Yes," he answered back quickly. "I want to see you more, and...it's not happening like I thought it would."

She sighed and turned around. "So, you strategized."

"I got about this far," he answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"If you just want to talk, we could..."

"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly, walking past her to grab his jacket. "This was inappropriate," he turned back towards her, putting a hand up. "Just forget I asked..."

He started to walk for the door, and she moved toward him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him and planting a determined kiss before he could say or do anything else.

"I was saving that," he said, as she pulled away, seeing his eyes huge and startled. "If things went really well..."

"Yeah, we're different that way," she answered, this time pushing him up against the wall and kissing him more thoroughly, his hand releasing his jacket as it slid to the floor, to land solidly back on her hips.

Pulling her up towards him by the belt loops on her jeans, he kissed back, teasing her with his tongue until she opened her mouth for him, theirs tenatively   
touching, slowing down to make the most of this intimacy, lingering in back of all the unspoken words and glances between them.

"I like doing things your way," he said with a heavy breath, tilting her head back with his fingers in her hair and sucking at her neck.

"I knew you'd be great at this," she said, cocky, breathing through her mouth, feeling his lips on her collarbone.

His face was suddenly back in front of hers, a delighted expression on him, as he stepped forwards to her backwards, taking her with him, and they ended at a station as he lifted her off the ground and onto the ledge. He kissed her again forcefully as he settled himself between her thighs, moaning when her tongue teased along the roof of his mouth, one of his hands sliding underneath her t-shirt.

She buried her head in curve of his neck with a low whine, her teeth sending the nerve endings there racing down his body. His thumb brushed over her breast until she nipped at his ear.

"Let's skip dinner," she said with a teasing whisper.

He pressed himself into her lap.

"Reverse date?" he joked, pulling away to look at her, biting his lower lip. "Don't you want to know how I feel about you?"

Skye raised her eyebrows looking over at him, sliding her hands over his shoulders.

"I've got an inkling."

"I'd like to do better than an inkling, I mean, before..."

She started kissing him again, fingering his tie.

"I've got _more_ than an inkling," she said, tracing her fingers over his mouth. "Besides. I kind of liked the idea of you expressing all of that feeling with more than just words.   _Really_ liked..."

"I'm good with words," he interrupted, kissing the tips of her fingers, then reaching for her mouth and kissing her hard enough to feel her teeth against his lips. "I'd also like to not be interrupted. I've been gone for twenty minutes."

"Koenig's on his way," he added apologetically.

Skye sighed as he pulled away and straightened his tie. Hopping down she tugged at her shirt.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you," he said, politely, leaning forward to kiss her for a moment more as the door swung open.

"There you are!" said Koening, glancing at Skye, who crossed her arms.

"What I wouldn't give for you to wear a lanyard!" Koenig said, looking at Coulson. "We have your contact in Madripoor on the phone, he wanted to hold."

"Which is why I don't wear a lanyard," Coulson said to Skye with a smile. "Now...my jacket..."

He walked towards the door and picked it up off the floor, dusted it off.

"So, what have _you two_  been up to?" Koenig asked Skye quietly with a very pointed expression.

"Practicing," Skye said, looking at him sideways. "Rifle."

"Excellent. He could use a brush up."

" _Skye_ ," Coulson said, staring back at her, all business, then turned and left.

She turned to Koenig. "Not really, he got pretty close to the mark."

"Looks a little off to me," Koenig said, staring at the target.

"He'll get it next time," she said, reaching for her pack.

"How can you be sure?" Koenig asked, dubiously.

" _He'd better_."

 

 


End file.
